I am Free
by JJSwan10
Summary: A total rewrite. Changed the some plot twist and twicked the story line as well. Hopefully this story wont be so stagnated. Ron is capture by Drakken. His in a room all alone and no hope at sight, all is lost for him. Until something comes knocking at his door will Ron reborn as something great or will this be the end of the world as we know it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible but I wish I had. I had some problems writing the previous version of this story but now I come at with a different angle now the story looks promising again so I will do a total rewrite of this story and hopefully in a week or two the newest chapter will be out

I am Free

Chapter 1:"Miracles Don't Happen"

Ron was hanging against the wall chained up with both of his hands above his hands and hanging from a beam in some dark dust cover room inside BN HQ building he wonder to himself 'Why did I came here all alone and unprepared? Did I actually think I can save the world all by myself without Kim by my side?'

All of a sudden a sharp stinging pain hit him by the ribs where Shego clawed him with her plasma power it felt like a dozen bullies is kicking him all at once on that one exact spot

' _Owwwww god damnit I think Shego broke one or two ribs when she jumped me. I never thought that I was this weak'_

' _I always thought I was an equal to KP and to some extent to Shego but look at me now hanging here like some piece meat. God I wish I was stronger but what can you except from me I am just a loner always fooling around taking nothing serious'_

' _But why is that I always want to become stronger to protect Kim to show her that I am her equal that she can lean on me for some strength to carry her to safety and save the day'_ he ask himself wondering what is wrong with hoping that some answers will just appear before him

But Ron knew that the only thing that can save him now is some divine miracle sent by the heavens to help him in his time of need

Something caught corner of Ron eye he looked up he thought he saw some movement in the shadows but he hang his head low again he know it only his imagination playing tricks on him giving him false hope to grab onto in his time of need

But we he looked up again right in front of him in the shadows were to bright yellow cat eyes staring right into him

Ron was shocked but also joyful "Who are you? Did someone send you to save me? Was it Kim or Global Justice that sent you?" he asked the demonic cat eyes with renewed hope and smile on his face

The eyes just kept on floating there Ron could not see any shape or form of the person behind those eyes before Ron can asked another question the eyes spoke in a deep and dark voice that send chills down his spine and made his skin crawl all over.

"Pathetic is what you are Ron Stoppable. You beg for power but yet you have all the power inside of you. It makes me sick that you have all this power at your fingertips and yet you don't use it to the fullest extent of your abilities."

"I weep for the world for it is doomed because a fool has the power that kings and nobleman crave for is wasted on you Ronald Dean Stoppable. I am so disgusted, even look at you makes me want vomit all this floor but yet I find myself shedding a tear for you and also hoping, no praying to God that you will find your true self" the eyes spoke to him with the emotions of absolute disgust

But it voice was begging him to wake up from this nightmare and to open his eyes to the true world to grab it and seize it for him

"Who are you? Please help me I don't want to die here" Ron screamed at it with desperation in voice shedding tears

His eyes screamed towards the demonic eyes with absolute fear that he is willing to make a deal with the devil himself

"Well Ronnie boy that is something we both can agree on. I don't want you to die here tonight in this shithole I find myself very hopeful tonight just maybe today is the day that you take one step closer on awakening your true potential " the eyes snickered towards him

"It been fun Ronnie boy but I have to go there is other matters need my immediate attention. But when I do finish them I will come visit you again. I just love looking into your eyes" he said in a husky voice

Ron felt this thing hands under his chin making him look at his bright yellow cat eyes it made Ron quiver with fear and despair it like this demonic figure want to have some fun with him and Ron did not swing like that

The eyes let go of Ron chin let it flow back down in an ice cold voice he said "Your eyes have so much potential I wonder how they will turn out in the days come"

With those final words the eyes disappeared from the room and Ron was all alone again

A guard burst through the door "What the hell man? Who are you talking to here!" the guard shouted at Ron that is 35 feet away and looking for whom the prisoner is talking to but he found no one and he looked at Ron like he is crazy

Ron gave a sly smiled "I am talking to no one. I must have gone crazy or must have seen the angel of death ready to collect his debt that I owe him. You think I am probably crazy don't you? Because here hangs a teenager came on a suicide mission try to save the world from Drakken and Shego but yet I failed and now I am at their mercy?"

"Actually no." the guard said in a humble voice and looked up the at the ceiling like he understand everything in the world

Said in a very cold voice "You are going to die tonight, so I think your soul wants to make peace with some things that you kept inside for a very long time and now it is bubbling up to the surface. But hey death is a weird thing all what we can hope in the end is a quick painless death I am right"

"Yeah I guess you are right but can you do me a favour?" Ron said a very sad voice and he's head hanging low like all he's hope and dreams have been destroyed

"If you are asking me to let you free you are crazier than I thought, you and I both know that Shego will kills us both in a slow and painful way possible…" before he can finish Ron stopped in

"No not that if they ask you to kill me can you make sure it is quick and painless please" then Ron looked up to the guard with sorrowful eyes asking to take pity on him the man looked at Ron with sad eyes seeing a broken boy in front of him and this boy has accept he's faith

"Yes I will and I swear to you that I will take your body and make sure your parents will find it" the guard said in warm peaceful like he is promising something to a brother in arms

"Hehehehe now that is funny with my luck my parents are on a cruise liner heading somewhere" Ron looked up hoping to see those demonic eyes again he was clinging on a miracle that someone might come but if nobody comes he accept that as well too because what is he to the world

He was a nobody always standing in the background never achieving much or getting anything done, always in the shadows of Kim never wanting to shine his own light out in the world never wanting to save the world by himself or training hard to master his MMP that he was gifted to receive but yet that was a another gift the he has wasted

"Man that sucks kind of is there anything else can do for you then" the man said with he's head lowered feeling kind of sorry for this kind for not having your parents not around so he came to the conclusion that this why this kind is like he is, lazy, unmotivated and not very good fighter but at least he had a good heart and that counted a lot for this man

"No there is nothing just makes sure to keep your promise please if they ask to finish my life" Ron said in a serious manner.

"Very well then young man I will leave to make peace with your inner demons" said the guard trying to make the blow for Ron that he going to die tonight a bit softer but Ron just lowered he's head even more and tears where streaming down now for he has accepted he's faith now that 'he's going to die here and nobody is going to miss not one bit not even KP he's best friend that look so much happier without him in her life and he's parents that he always feel that he does not deserve them why would they be proud of me? What did i every do in my life

The guard started walk away and leave Ron alone to he's thoughts.

"Tell me Ron where you always this pathetic or just tonight because God it is hard to watch you suffer tonight. Because it want me to actually help you for once" a voice in the corner of the room whisper to Ron

Ron slowly lifted his head to the source of the voice and was surprise at what he saw

There in the corner of the room was sitting on box is hooded kid slicing an apple and eating the juicy fruit and enjoying every bite of it

"So I ask again you Ron are you always this weak and pathetic or is just tonight a special occasion because it KP special night!" the kid jump off the box lunge towards with the knife at hand and stabbing right next to Ron face

"You know I have been watching you for quite some time Ron and I must say" he threw his arms in the air and spun around

"You have so much potential but yet you do not quite grasp the gravity of what you have inside of you" he spoke in joyful manner like he enjoying what he is doing right now

Ron just look at the kid and with a stone cold face "What the fuck is going on here? First some demonic cat eye freak shows up in the shadows and now some hooded kid tries to stab me with a fucking knife!"

"Ding, ding, ding you are correct sir! What the hell is going on here? You see Ronald me and some other people you may say are tired of seeing you like this so weak and sad. It makes us sick"

"So we decide, no more!" he shouted at Ron with venom and hatred in his voice and eyes shows untold anger in towards him the step away his back turned at Ron

Somehow Ron felt ashamed that this kid and other people that he knows nothing about hates him for wasting his talents and abilities

"You see Ron you think you may die here; hell the entire world thinks that! But we see this place as a proving ground for you to be reborn from the ashes of this place and become something new that will literally shake the bedrock of this world and usher a new age for the world but the question is Ron?" his words washed over Ron the kid words somehow renew Ron energy he could feel that his energy is coming back and something is stirring inside of him something that want to break out something that wants to get free

"Are you ready to dance with the devil or going to pray some more and hope for a stupid miracle or you going to make your own miracle Ron!"

Ron looked at the kid with a sly smile on his face "Where do I sign up?"

 **Meanwhile:**

Shego is walking up to where the buffoon is being held wondering what the hell was he doing here all alone and where the hell is the princess because she was in the mood to kick her ass when she got closer to Ron she felt something is off but she can't put her finger on it. It was like something is happening when she turn around the corner she found the guard what looks he was sad

' _Why the hell would you are sad you fat loser? Did they chase you away from all you can eat buffet Hehehehe she laughed at he own personal joke'_ when walk closer the guard notice her he snap to attention and shouted

"Nothing to report mam all is quite at my sector the prisoner has been very quiet like he's dead man" he said like he was from the army

Shego gave him a glare that made the grown man cringe in fear of what she can do to him 'I did not ask about you stupid situation report you fool' the guard started to sweating like a pig praying that she does not blast him with her plasma.

Shego gave one final disgusted look at the guard and proceed to the buffoon holding room but still she felt uneasy with this situation but she continue walking into in Ron holding area she's hoping that the princess is not there laying and waiting for her

When she got to the boy she was surprised at what she saw he was still here nobody came to save not even the princess not even their so called super genius hacker friend and not even Global Fucking Justice she totally shock

' _So that means Kim is somewhere doing gods know what and not knowing what is happening, the super genius is probably busy working on how to shut down the robot and GJ was still busy doing damage control and devising a plan to stop' Drakken She smiled to herself_

' _This plan might actually work there is nobody to stop us Hahaha for once Dr.D plan is going to work'_

When she walks to closer to him she is feeling the uneasiness seeping back but this time it is different it is more like there was presence in the room but when turned around there was nothing there so she walked closer to the buffoon.

She thought to herself ' _Dam I really missed him up but hey he wanted to come alone and she was not going to take a risk with him but still he look like shit I really hope the princess can get here I want to show off my artwork to her Hahaha but still he look is kind of cute'_

' _What the hell where did that come from?'_ She shook herself and walk closer to Ron when she got to him the uneasy feeling seemed to disappear all of sudden

' _Mmmmm that weird maybe I am a bit jumpy waiting for the princess'_

"Halo Shego" Ron said like he woke up from a long sleep it scared Shego so she jumped back and took a defensive stance

' _What the hell when did he notice me how in the hell did he know it was me? Dammit I should not have let my guard down for all I know this could be a trap' Shego to herself hissing at her moment of weakness_

"It not nice to scare people buffoon" Shego growled at him then all of sudden Ron start to laugh but that soon stop from the pain from his broken ribs

"Owwwww that hurt I guess you come and check how I am doing Hmmmm? He said with a goofy smile on him.

"Well it serves you right for scarring me" she gave him glare and he looked right back her and gave again a goofy smile

"Seriously you think it wrong to scare people but yet here you are the one trying to take over the entire world how is that fair" he said calm dark manner that made Shego a bit more jumpier

"Mmmmm you have a good point but still you should not have scared me!" she still furious but not at him but for herself how can she let her guard down

"Okay you are right Shego but can you please forgive me, for you see the night is young and it have still a long way to go before you can take over the world" he said dark manner that made Shego back off a bit from him

'What is up with him? Why is he acting all dark and mysterious now? There is no way in hell that he can save the day by himself. Does he have something up his sleeve or I am just being paranoid with this loser?'

"So what do you say Shego? Do you forgive me? Because I am going to hate it when I break free that we have some ill will towards each other. I don't want our fight to fuel by anger hatred it must be a contest of pure skill to see finally who the better fighter is you or me" he smiled at those words for finally he believes in himself that he can actually take on Shego by himself and without tricks or stunts

Shego burst out laughing at his comments "You actually believe you can take me on dopy ha, don't make me laugh you have a better chance of beating a 12 year old girl"

Ron just kept on smiling at her "Well why don't we see? Right now, right outside of this room Shego what else do you have to lose, you can beat me pretty easy I am right so there is no way can stop you plans plus you can kill some time and me if you want to? So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

"You are actually serious about this? Well fine I have nothing else better to do then kill sometime but I swear if this a trap Ron I will fucking hunt you down to the ends of the earth and make you suffer" she hissed at him pointing her green plasma right at his face but he did even flinch

Shego let him of his chains and fell to the ground on his knees when got up and dusted himself off, he looked at Shego and smiled at her

She blushed a bit "What is it dweep? I swear if this a trap!" before she can finish Ron cut her off

"No it not that Shego, it just you called me by my name and here I thought the only person that remembers by my name is señor senior sr, it actually quite nice that you know my name. Plus I always keep my word for a beautiful woman such as yourself I promise this is no trap it just a fight that I want nothing more nothing less" he smiled at her once again and proceed out the door

Shego turned around she could feel her cheeks heating up _'Did he just call me beautiful? Like it was nothing in the_ _world'_

Shego knew she was hot; men threw themselves at her feet wanting to be with her to have their way with her but right here and now a guy just told her that with no hidden agenda behind it

Shego shook herself right and proceed outside when she got outside she found the guard laying on the floor knockout and there he stood against the window looking at the storm that is brewing outside he smiled at each lightning bolts that strikes the earth from the heavens

"You know Shego you can say that this storm raging outside is an ill omen of things to come" he moved away from the window and stood tall and ready to fight he looked at her with predatory eyes

Shego took also a defence stance "Are you telling me that this storm prophecies Drakken success" she snorted at his remarks

Ron closes his eyes "No Shego it prophecies the hell I am going to raise against you and Drakken"

When he opens his eyes again they are the slight shade of blue tint


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where is the Power You Promised Me!?**

 **Earlier that Day:**

Ron alarm is going off forcing him to wake up and get ready for another day of school that he ' _loves_ ' so much sometimes he wishes that this hell can be over and do something with his life

' _But what can I do except cook, only a handful chefs knows about me and my parents does not wants me to follow that career in the culinary industry, even though I would kick ass in it they want to become like my dad!'_

' _Pisses me off sometimes that they always decide what is best for before even talking to me, I wonder if they even love me. They always go out and leave me here to fend for myself'_

Yet another thing is pissing him is the new kid Eric just come into school and every girl want to be with him even KP

Lately after that moodulator he got some feeling towards KP that he never knew. He always knew that Kim was beautiful but that night she was oozing sexuality that he never saw from her before and she wanted him and no other man on the earth

' _I know it was the moodulator doing everything but god it was nice to have such a beauty wanting you and only you'_ he smiled at those awkward but nice memories of that night

Ron got dress and went his way towards the Possible residence to pick up Kim and walk together to school

He dress in his only hockey shirt and khaki shorts and shoes, he knocked on the door but to the answer the door was Dr Tim Possible he was surprised to see Ron at his door

"Oh hi Ronald what are you doing here? Kim is not here Eric came by and pick her up and went to school together" Tim Possible told Ron in a tone that degraded him a bit

'Are you telling me sir that I should not come by here anymore' Ron thought to himself, he flick his backpack over his shoulder and gave a Ron signature goofy smile and went on his way

He walked towards the school while looking at the deep blue ocean sky "So it begins huh? Is this how childhood best friends start to fade out of their friend's life? Well it was going to happen sooner or later she was always moving forward while I ride in her tail wind" he smiled at himself

' _But anyway I must step on it before Mister Barkin decides to give me week detention for being 5 minutes late for school. I swear that man I has out to get me whenever I am late he gives detention but other people walk past but him, he just ignore them he is the only person beside Kim, Monique and Felix that notice me at school. The rest of the school does not know who I am well how can forget Bonnie she makes my life a living hell. Why is she only pissed towards me and no other people sure she give them shit but compare to me she gives me ten times more hell each day while they get only a snippy remark about their social life or how poor they are, like seriously life is so unfair to me it like I got a target on my back for getting into shit'_ when he finish pondering about he's life and school he arrived at the school lucky for him he was 10 minutes early this time so no detention for him this week hopefully.

He started to walk towards his locker when came across Bonnie in the hallway

"What's up loser?" she said with some lethal venom in her voice Ron just turned around and kept a passive face on and prepare himself for the truck load of shit of what is he's going to get from Bon-Bon

"Where is your girlfriend Stoppable Mmmmm did she ditch your loser ass for something hotter and more yummier than you oh wait anything is better than" she said with her nose in the air and showing Ron that she is the queen of the school but to Ron there was something different today like something is off with her it was like veil of mist was over he's eyes whole time but he only notice now in Bonnie's eyes he can see sadness

'What the hell? Why will she be sad over something? She is the queen she can have anything she wants but still it there deep in Bonnie's blue eyes'

Ron just shook he's head and carrying on walking with he's head hanging low so that Bonnie can see she hit her nerve with him but she didn't he just play dead for her so that he does not have to hear more of her comments so when turn around the corner he flung back he's shoulders and headed to his locker so that his books ready and get ready for another boring day at school.

The rest of the day was not very uneventful Ron begs to be lunch this was so dull and boring. Kim has not talk to him once and all her attention was on her new boyfriend. So he was thankful the bell rang for lunch but at least now he can chill with he's friends Monique and Felix and of course he's best friend Kim Possible hopefully they chat for once so he marched with a big smile on he's face and walk towards he's table when he got there he saw he's friends Monique and Felix laughing to something Eric had said and Kim giggled as well snuggling tightly against her hottie boyfriend he felt a sting but he keep a passive face and walk towards their table but he stop halfway through

He looked closely at the table and saw everyone there having fun and enjoying themselves he just smiled 'Well if they are having a good time I should not bother them, I think it time for team Possible to make a clean break KP' and turned around and dump his food

Before he step out the cafeteria door he turned around and looked at Kim smile and it brought joy to him "Goodbye Kim enjoy your new life without me but know I am always here for you and will always protect you no matter, I love you Kim" he whisper softly like he telling it in her ear

He walked outside to the parking where the smoker's hangout Ron walked up to them

One the guys notice him "Hi Ronnie what's up it been while since we saw you here you want a light. Where is your goody two shoes friend Kim" the guy looking around making sure Ron friend was not around

Ron took a cigarette and smiled at the remark he lit it and took a deep suck on the sweet relieve that this cigarette "She not around Donald relax, I thought chill here out for a while"

"Sure thing man take your time you know you are always welcome here by the outcast of middle high school" Donald in a sarcastic way and spit at the end like saying the school name left a bad taste in his mouth

Donald squatted down and look up at Ron "You know Ron I am quite surprise at you"

Ron took another inhale and blew the smoke very slowly he look at Donald with a raise eyebrow "What are you talking about Donnie, what are you so surprise about me"

"You know. For hanging out with Kim Possible and being her friend for so long that quite an achievement, I know that she is not like everyone else like those shallow bitches in there. We know she is kind and sweet and very helpful for the less fortunate and saving the world and everything and you stood by her Ron you helped in every possible. I admire that it was me I tell you now that I will not stand that long I would have bail at the first super villain that pop out and start shooting at me with lasers and everything" he said in a kind tone like he showing Ron some real respect

"So we all want to know, why you stayed by her all through the years did. We all know that you're not the smartest or the toughest guy out there. So why did you put up all the shit with getting shot at and being blow up and being capture and all that. Why did do you do all that for her, do you love her?"

That last question caught him off guard Ron stood right and choke at the smoke that he inhale in

Ron composed himself but his defence was a bit too quick "No, no I don't love her it just."

He took an awkwardly long pause the entire guys started smile like a couple of evil villains

They all start to laugh at him "We knew it. I told you guys that he loved her no other guy would do it just because they are friends"

The entire group started to laugh at Ron, so he threw he cigarette away and started to walk away from the group "Thanks for the chat Donald, it was refreshing to hear your voice again"

Donald was still laughing his eyes out with tears coming out "No Ron come back we are only joking come back we want to hear some stories of your mission. Like did you ever saw Kim nude"

Ron just kept on walking towards BN for he is starving and want something that is much better than the school mystery meat special

"Aloha welcome to the BN how can I take your order today mister Stoppable" an unfamiliar greeted Ron

He looked up and saw a big build guy behind the counter somehow he felt that he somehow met this guy before

"Hi, where is Ned?" he asked the new big guy

"Oh mister Ned has been demoted to cashier since corporate did not like how he ran things here, so I am the new manager in charge of the fine established" he spoke in a respectful way towards him

"Oh okay I always thought Ned had ran this place very well, but I can't argue with BN decisions. Did Ned tell you what I usually have?" he asked the new manger but the annoying feeling that he knows this guy somewhere keeps on brothering him

"Sure he has, you want a large Nacho and a 2 burrito's and large soda I am right, mister Stoppable" he turned around and went to prepare Ron food

Ron leaned against the counter and looked at the ceiling "This is bothering me so much, tell me have we met before you face looks so familiar and your voice as well, I swear we have met before"

The manager stood upright and started to sweat a bit "Not that I remember, you must have confused me with some else" he said hesitantly

Ron just shrugged it off "Yeah you are probably right, I am having one of those days if you know what I mean"

"You mean one of those days that nothing goes in favour and everything goes wrong" he replied handing Ron food to him

Ron smelled the tasty goodness it made his mouth overflow with drool he paid the man and took his meal and sit in his usual booth

He eats his meal in peace and enjoy it every bite of it but yet something is still bothering him like an annoying itch of back of his head that he can't get rid off

When he threw he stuff away in the trash, he overheard the manager over the phone

"Yes sir everything is setup, everything is going according to plan so far, no have not seen Kim Possible yet but the buffoon is here. What is my order Drakken?" he asked in a whisper but lucky enough Ron heard every bit off it

Then hit Ron this man is one of Drakken henchmen he remembers now Ron had a fight with him a couple of months ago and Ron succeed in knocking the guys mask off and able to see his face

'Dam I knew I remember from somewhere, I must tell Kim and Wade about the situation'

Ron calmly walked out the establishment and wave at the henchmen when he was out of sight he started to ran towards the school

When he got there the school was coming out, he was frantically looking for KP and hoping she has not left for home yet, he finally spotted her

She is climbing on Eric bike but luckily Ron grabbed her arm before he started the engine Kim jumped a bit out fright "Ron what is wrong, did something happen?" she asked in serious voice

Ron was a bit out of breath "Kim we got big problems, it Drakken he got something evil planned and has something to with BN"

She sighed a bit "Ron do you actually think Drakken is behind BN radical changes I know you think it evil but come on Ron you are over reacting"

"No Kim I am dead serious, but that would explain the evil changes towards BN like seriously since when did BN give toys away to children in all the years of BN history they never degraded themselves by giving toys away"

Ron heard a faint whisper behind his ear "That it Ron but think more about it, Mr Possible and his plans and now the toys. There is a connection you must able to yet" the voice snickered at the end

Ron swat at it like it was fly but he made the connection "That it Kim! Think about how long have we been going to BN?"

She rolled her eyes "I don't know since forever"

"Yes you are right and all that time since when has BN have ever given toys away with the kiddies meal"

Kim pondered about it "You are right they never have but company's changes their policies to keep up with times Ron"

"Okay Kim, but tell me this what is Drakken specialty if he tried build a super weapon a couple of times what the one thing he goes back to?"

"I don't know cloning or gene splicing" she was getting heavy annoyed with Ron baseless facts

"No Kim it robotics, think about the Beebe's, the robot army, that giant robot in Japan for god sake's the robot tick that almost blew off your face the first time we met him. Now your dad project about living metal was stolen by him, it the prefect competent for a robot to modify and change depending on the situation. Come on Kim you ought to see that!" he pleaded to Kim but she stood there tapping her left foot and thinking about it for a sec

"I don't see it Ron. I am sorry I have to get ready for Jnr. Prom tonight. I will see you there goodbye Ron"

She climbs on Eric bike and he sped off towards his girlfriend home

Ron clinched his fist and looked up in the sky once again "Guess times do change KP since it a special night and I know you have been waiting for this for so long I will do this one alone even if it kill me, but first he had a request to make to someone"

He walked towards Donald hang out again "Donnie I got a request to make"

Donnie smiled at Ron "Well this is a rarity seeing you two times a day. What do I owe the pleasure Ron?"

"Your band is playing tonight at prom I am right?" he asked with a serious tone

"Yes we are and I must say we are quite pump this could be our big break" he high fived his friend/bands mates

"Well I have song one request to make"

"Sure thing since it you and made that joke about you and you being a good sport about it I will let your one love song play tonight for Kim" he smiled at his last words

Donald stood up straight like a proud business man "Trying to win her back my man Ron, I knew it you have it in to fight for her"

Ron just smiled "It not a love song Donnie it just a song however she takes it will be up to her, but this song is going to have a message before you play it"

Donald was taken aback by this "Sure thing Ron so what is the message?"

 **Present:**

"You know Shego you can say that this storm raging outside is an ill omen of things to come" he moved away from the window and stood tall and ready to fight he looked at her with predatory eyes

Shego took also a defence stance "Are you telling me that this storm prophecies Drakken success" she snorted at his remark

Ron closes his eyes "No Shego it prophecies the hell I am going to raise against you and Drakken"

When he opens his eyes again they are the slight shade of blue tint

"Whatever Ron it not like you become a self defence expert in the last 2 hours" when she finished speaking she charge forwards with her powers at full blast she swipe at him from the and Ron ducked under it

' _Okay usually the princess does a back flip from here and counter attack maybe he thinks he can beat me to fight like her well I will not will for that'_

After the miss attack Shego kept charging forward waiting for Ron to retreat a bit to give some space between him and her plasma but she was surprised when she got hit by Ron right hand upper cut that send staggering backwards

Shego was dumbfounded she could not believe that twit did not move but yet stand his ground  
He grinned towards her "Don't think I fight like the Princess Shego, I like to fight my dates head on. You got to risk it to get the biscuit as that saying goes and I must say you are one sweet, sweet biscuit"

Shego was caught off guard again with that comment it was a second when was not focused at Ron before knew it he was right in front of her _'What the hell? Was he always this fast?'_

He left hook towards her ribs but Shego back step and come with plasma powered overhead right Ron just shoulder charge her against the wall he could feel that he wind was knocked out her he jumped back quickly

' _Dammit I must stop thinking that I am fighting the princess, this guy is nothing like her he not scared of my powers, so let me catch my breath and fight without my powers a bit that ought to bring back in right mind-set'_

Shego took a couple of deep breaths and charge forwards towards Ron when got close to him stopped hard on her right foot and made it her pivot for her left round house kick Ron ducked under it and lunge forward but Shego did a backflip when her attack miss

When landed on her feet and looked towards her opponent she could see it in his eyes, Ron was enjoying this

"Tell dopy why are you enjoying this?" she asked with venom in her voice

"I will tell you if you do me a favour Shego" he smiled towards her

"And what is it that you want Ron?"

"It quite simple Shego, what is your real name like in your birth name not you superhero/villainess name" he asked running forward towards her

She took a defensive stance and block every blow that came at her but something did not felt right they had no power behind but yet he was not leaving any opening for to counterattack "Why do you want know?" she asked him while they stand and fight

"Simple I would like know you name because maybe with this is over we can organise to fight again, I believe Drakken henchman and the _Princess_ does not satisfy your fighting hunger I can tell that you are starving for a real fight and if you do tell me your name and agree to a sparring match I will tell you how got so good at fighting and get serious with this fight as well"

Shego could tell that this is no joke and he kind of spoke the truth about Kim Possible sure she was a good fighter but the fight only lasted like a couple of minutes not enough to make you sweat and feel like you really won a fight and that she wanted a fight with someone to push her to become stronger to make her powers grow and she was hoping Kim was going to do it but at last it was not the case

But maybe just maybe this fool got something she was not getting her hope up but with some training and hard exercise regime this kind could be her rival that she hunger for so long

She just smiled as she felt the first droplet of sweat running down her forehead "My name is Shelia Go, Ron Stoppable it a pleasure to meet you"

Ron smiled at those words "very well then let us get serious…" before he can finish his sentence he felt a sharp stinging pain at his back that made him drop to his knees when look up there standing behind Shego was Drakken smiling like a goofball and some henchman around him when turn his head he saw a other henchmen standing next to him with a teaser in his hand

"Well done Shego for playing with the buffoon and making sure he did not escape and warn Kim Possible" he snickered and enjoying this moment walking past Shego

"Dr D I had him there was no reason to stop this fight, you know I can handle him with two hands behind my back so why did you come and interrupt me!" she shouted at Drakken with plasma on full power and inches away from his face

"Hi now Shego don't get testy now, I know you like you little fights and all but we cannot simply risk him getting away and warned the entire worlds about our plans, can we?"

"I don't care Drew I made I promise to him and this fight was just about to get interesting?"

"Oh please Shego this kid never had a chance against you I know that you release him to kill some time but that was reckless Shego we got too much riding on this, so I will forgive your disobedience, so come Shego the plan is already online"

Ron is on his hands and knees and he looked up at Shego he could see in her eyes that she was sorry she wanted to fight him when Drakken she walked away he got angry "Drakken where do you think you are going, I am not done yet" he shouted him, he tried to get but the henchmen standing next to him shock him again that he fell flat on his stomach

"Oh you still have some life you little whelp you see you are already done" Drakken kneeled down and grab Ron hair and made him look up at one of the monitors on the walls, what he saw made his blood ice cold, he saw buildings destroyed people running away and children crying and some people lying on the ground motionless

Drakken grin grew wider and wider to show a very sharky toothy grin "You see idiot I have already won"

Ron looked at Shego with horror and disbelieves in his eyes all what Shego could do is turn around showing her back towards him feeling ashamed and also very disgusted with herself she never thought that Drakken would never kill some people but in order take over the world you need take some lives but still it made her sick on what she saw on the monitors

 **Middelton High school:**

The jnr. Prom was going great everyone was enjoying themselves and the band was great it was in fact a night to remember

After the last song Donald got to the microphone "Are we enjoying tonight Middelton?"

The crowd roared with enjoyment and some fan girls was screaming extra loud at Donald words "Well this song is dedicated to Kim Possible from you very good friend Ron Stoppable he said that he is sorry that he could not make it tonight. But he hope that you will enjoy this song"

All eyes was on Kim and the entire school was whispering about maybe this is Ron confess to her

To say the least Kim totally embarrassed by this and Eric hold her close by and glared at every one that talked about her

Donald hit some guitars strings

 **BN HQ:**

Ron was still in shock at what he saw on the screen he can't believe that Drakken has gone to the deep and started killing people, his ice cold veins become all of a sudden red hot with rage he started hitting the floor with his fist and shouting at top of voice that made everyone wonder what the hell is going on

"No, no this is not how it going to end! I will not let you harm the innocent Drakken, you all are going to pay for what you have done!" he voice got more violent and filled with rage he looked directly at Shego with disgust and hatred towards her

"Kid you promise me power! Where is it?! I am still weak and helpless to save anyone, for fuck sake's give me your POWER!" he screamed at top of his lungs clenching his fist and tears running down his cheeks he will not let Drakken harm her. He won't even if it means he will have to die here tonight at least Kim will be save

The hooded kid sat on the boxes and smiled at the anger and hatred that Ron is showing "That it Ron let it all out, become that thing that your meant to be. If you power that much my child I will gratefully give it to you" his hooded face only showed the bright yellow cat eyes beneath and evil smile beneath it he brought up right hand and snap his fingers

 **SONG: Still worth fighting for by My Darkest Days:**

Ron could feel the power getting more and more he bit his lips drawing blood 'I need more I will show them all when you kill the innocents that you will pay for your sins that justice will come for you' he continued hitting his fist on the floor

In that moment Ron don't know how but all of a sudden Kim face was right in front of him smiling and he could hear laughing then he looked to his left and saw the screens he saw Kim laying there on the ground blooding flowing on the ground from her lifeless body

Ron blues eyes become darker his iris almost become black blue the pain of losing his best friend to this freak is what pushed him over the edge he felt sudden surge of power he let out a great roar to the heavens like he is in great pain and blue energy shot of his entire body breaking through the roof of the building everyone was ducking and diving but Shego stood there looking at Ron pain when blink he was right in front of her with his left fist covered in blue energy she dodged it and tried to kick Ron at his rib he block with his right hand in a blink of an eye Ron planted his blue covered fist in Shego gut that send it her flying and planting herself inch into the wall that she coughed up some blood she looked up at him she did not saw Ron anymore or maybe this is the true him that he hid from the world

She broke from away from the brick wall grip lit her powers to the max she felt if she does not go all out that might she my actually die here while everyone has ran for their lives except Drakken was cowering on the floor sucking his thumb _'This is not happening, what the fuck he is?!'_

Ron brought up his left blue covered fist to his face and upon closer look his energy was not in solid state, it was moving and dancing like it was alive like is his entire hand was covered in blue flames "Don't worry Shelia I know what you are thinking this is not you brother power, this something far more dangerous" he grin twistedly at her

She could not wait for him to attack again so she charge right in to teeth of the beast but Ron just opened his fist to show his palm and with an arm thrust he shoot out a blue flames, she was surprise by this but dodge it quickly she kept on running when got close to him she crouch low and went for a sweep kick, Ron just jumped up and made an axe kick with his left heel she rolled away from it and she come again with quick one, two to Ron face but he flawlessly dodge it like it was nothing to him. Shego pressed on the attack every punch is tight and compact leaving no opening for Ron, he grab Shego cover plasma hand and pull her into his knee into her stomach then the next knee was right in her face when she was flung into the air

But she still hold onto conciseness she aim her right hand towards Ron but in a flashed he was gone when she look up she saw him above her making a fist with his right hand and making it burning bright she could see in his eyes that he was going all out that he not holding back for all she did was smiled and whispers to him "Thank you for not holding, I will like a rematch sometime Ron"

He smiled back at her "Sure thing Shelia just make you become stronger and that no one bother us in your rematch" he drive his fist Shego chest that almost look like he broke the sound barrier with his bare hand Shego hit the floor hard she hit so hard that a several massive crack around her

Ron landed next to her and smiled at her. "Sorry that you were my angry punching bag Shelia next time I will not be as vicious"

 **END SONG**

Ron walk towards Drakken that was lying in pool of his own urine Ron pick him by the collar and he hissed at him "Tell me how stop the robots attack Drakken or else you will be the next casualty in this battle of ours"

"Okay, Okay I will tell you please don't just hurt me, you got to the roof and destroy the antenna and the robots will stop functioning, please have mercy" he begged towards like he was some kind of demonic angel that held his life in his hands

Ron just smiled and got a bright idea "You know what Drew, I am letting you go"

Drakken "What really, thank you so much? You are so merciful I owe one" as he dropped Drakken to the floor and he was kissing Ron feet

"You are right Drakken you owe me one. Someday I will come and collect that debt you better remember that when I come knocking on you door" he grab again on Drakken collar and pushed him the floor he walk towards the antenna he walk past Shego

"Now get Shego and your blue ass out of here before Global Justice get here!" he screamed at Drakken to get a move on he immediately obeyed to the order and quickly pick up Shego and run the opposite direction that Ron would go

He felt some regret for going so all out on her but it need it to be done or else the ones he cared for so much would have been killed by this blue mad man

When got to the antenna he felt that he started to feel faint and that he not a lot of time before he faint of this power overdose so made a fist a again and blasted with all his might the blue fire towards it target when he saw it burning and it started fall to the on side he fell on his knees and smiled "Finally it is over now I can get some sleep" with those final words Ron fall on his stomach he turned over and let the rain hit his face

He suddenly start crying for no reason "It okay to cry Ronnie boy you just did not face Shego tonight you also face something far more worse" the hooded Kid sat on the air conditioning unit and also looking at the sky

"What would be that be Kid?" he asked in a confused voice

The kid show his white toothy grin behind the veil shadows that his face "That quite simple Ron, you asked for my help and for my power that a good because now you are one step closer on becoming what you are meant to be"

Ron feeling exhaust now he could feel the previous fight with Shego and shocking that he got from one of Drakken henchman, he could feel that his eyes becoming like lead weights "What I am so to be Kid?"

"That quite simple Ron you are supposed to become the Chosen One of course" he laughed at Ron like it meant something else that Ron knows


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Request**

The kid show his white toothy grin behind the veil shadows that his face "That quite simple Ron, you asked for my help and for my power that a good because now you are one step closer on becoming what you are meant to be"

Ron feeling exhaust now he could feel the previous fight with Shego and the shocked that he got from one of Drakken henchman, he could feel that it taking a toll on his body now his eyes becoming like lead weights "What I am so to be Kid?"

"That quite simple Ron you are supposed to become the Chosen One of course" he laughed at Ron like it meant something else

Ron slowly come back to life he slowly open his eye he saw a bright light shining in his eyes "Is this heaven, it way too bright for my liking can someone please turn the lights" he moaned softly

"Ron oh god you are alive" someone shouted when they heard his voice and squeezed him very tightly

When Ron looked around his surroundings he found that is in Middelton general hospital

Ron quickly try focus on this figure that is hugging him he saw it was Ann Possible "Oh hi misses P, so how are things?" he asked causally like nothing was wrong

She quickly got back up and wipes the tears from her face and just smiled "Nothing Ron I am just glad that you are alive"

Ron blushed at those words he always felt that Ann Possible was more of a mother to him than his own flesh and blood "So Dr. Possible when can I get out of here, because you know me I am quite scared of hospitals" he gave nervous chuckle at the end

"Ron don't you dare joke around you're in critically condition you are lucky to be alive my dear" spoke in her doctor making sure she got her point across that he is in no shape to go home

"So did everyone come out okay, no one got injured" he then remembered the bodies he saw on the screens "Is Kim okay, is she alive!" he asked desperately to Ann

She just smiled at the question 'Even when he is at death door he still cares about Kimmie safety. Oh dear Kim why can't you not see that the prefect man that every woman wants is standing next to you'

"She fine Ronald she was at the prom when the robots attacked lucky for us the robots steered clear of that area. But some people got seriously hurt and some for not so lucky" her head hang a bit low for she could not save all of her patients

When she turned around she saw Ron head hang low and he started to cry he covered his face to hide his shame "I am so sorry Mrs Possible if only I was stronger and acted sooner" He hit the wall next to his bed hard that it made small cracks

Dr Possible quickly rush to if Ron broken his hand but she look at it there was no marks at all she looked up at Ron and saw his tears flowing down his face "It okay you did the best you could have if it was not for you a lot more people would have died. So rest my child go to sleep you need you rest. Tomorrow I believe will be a busy day, I think everyone wants to talk their savoir" She smiled at Ron with care and love that a mother only could

She walked out the room and switch of the light and left Ron alone with his thoughts and of course the hooded kid standing next his bed "Well she is very nice. I always liked her she is always nice towards you never judge us or anything. I am really glad that nothing happen to her" the kid walked around the bed till he reach at the foot of Ron bed he looked at his chart like he was a doctor of some sort

He whistle at all the fancy words they used to describe Ron injuries "Dam Ronnie boy you sure have a lot of wear and tear from the fight in matter of fact I am also quite surprise on how much power you took from me for your first time. I thought you were going to blow up before you even land a punch against Shelia. But once again you proofed me wrong Ronnie boy. I like to be proven wrong against you it quite pleasant and rewarding at the time"

Ron just sighed and sat straight he groaned of some of the pain he felt but it is not as bad as he thought it would be "So tell me the truth kid. You are me right? The other side of me that has that has control over my MMP but also some other parts of me"

"Well you are only half correct" he said in sad voice he lifted his hood and revealed his face towards Ron

Ron is dumbstruck when he sees before, the child remove hood of shadows over her face she flick her hair backwards to show her face proper

Standing right before is a young pre-teen girl with ocean blue eyes and ash blond hair she giggled and tilted her to the sideways "Where you excepting a young boy Ronnie boy" she gave a sly smile

"So what are you exactly?" he asked dumbfounded

"Well you see I am you but also not you if that make sense?" she twirled around studying Ron expression

Ron sat there on his bed not speaking a word he looked outside the window and watch the rain fall against it "Tell me one thing, what is my purpose? What do you want me to become?"

"Oh no Ron you misunderstand it not what I want it is what we want you to become" she smiled wickedly at him

Ron got some chills down his spine "Okay what do you guys want?"

All of a sudden the room the room got consumed by shadows the girl eyes float in the air and her ocean blue eyes become the feared yellow cat eyes

"So we finally met again Ronald" the yellow demonic eyes spoke in his feared dark voice

Ron almost jumped out his bed on what he seeing around him "What the hell are you!" he shouted in his high pitched voice

The eyes just floated it there "This is my true form Ron, this is the true you what you are meant to become"

Ron looked at the shadows like he was crazy but yet inside of him he could feel that this being is telling the truth _'Why would he lie to me, it does not make sense? Since I am the only that can see it and converse with it'_ Ron look at those eyes again but this time he did not fear it

"Do you understand now Ronald, why we came to help you in your time of need and when you finally ask for help from us you achieved something that we cannot even predict ourselves and we are part of you" the spoke in humble like it finally respected Ron for his action today

Ron got on his feet he is in awfully a lot of pain but he walked towards the shadows and looked straight at the eyes and smiled at them "So what is our plan of action, I am thinking it time to go back to Yamanouchi for some intensive training session with master sensei"

"That what I am also thinking Ron but that the only the first stop on journey first we need to visit some else but first we need you to heal and let me train you on the basic how to let you control of the untapped power you wield now Ron" the eyes spoke to Ron with some authority

Ron walk towards the windows and smiled at the rain falling against the window "So things are about to change" he clenched his fist and also he let some blue energy seep out of his body

He turned and face the pair of eyes watching him carefully at the same time both of these beings gave a toothy grin to each other "I can't wait to begin with my training, let us begin now with my basic training"

The eyes grin grew wider and wider "I was hoping you were going to say that Ronnie boy" with those words the eyes took one step forward and show his true self to Ron

He look like Ron in every aspect except his eyes are bright yellow cat eyes and he also gave a dark and menacing aura around which Ron like very much this dark Ron went into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarette and to smoke one in front of Ron

He just smiled very wickedly towards Ron "So where do I start"

 **One Week Later:**

Since his week in the Middelton hospital everyone come to see him, Kim, Eric, Wade, Felix, Monique and even Global Justice trying to get information out him on how he stopped the Diablo's attack

But he gave nothing for them he just said that Shego captured him and by some dumb luck he escaped and was able to destroy the antenna. To say the least GJ was not buying it this story but they cannot contain him as well because they have no proof on how he destroyed the thing

Outside of Ron room Betty and Du was discussing on their next move on what to do with Ron and Betty was pissed at everyone

"How's that Ronald Dean Stoppable was able stop the diablo attack and we could not, this is going to reflect badly on us how we are supposed to keep the world safe from these mad men for we are the elite against these evil people, and yet this buffoon was able to stop them and came on top. What pissed me of more is that he does not want to talk to us. So tell me Will how the fuck are we going to fix this?" she shouted at her number one agent

Betty looking at her right hand man with anger "Well ma'am maybe it just he said he got lucky, our first thoughts of the antenna that it was destroyed by Shego powers"

"So it was destroyed by her plasma powers, but still how did he know that what Drakken was up to before everyone else?" she pondered this question the last couple hours

"He told me, since we are a world organisation of spies we should have known what was going on and go find the answers for yourselves" Du talked in a annoyed voice for Ron did not give him anything to go on

"Du let us head back to headquarters maybe our people have some more answers for us, just to be safe put some a light security detail on Mr Stoppable to keep tabs on him

Inside Ron room he was getting his things together he was able to convince Ann to discharge him after seeing that he is completely healed. Ann Possible was totally dumbstruck on how this was possible his injuries were life threatening and after a week of steady bed rest he looks healthier and stronger

Ron grab his things that Monique and Felix has brought for him, he so called new best friend was laying against the doorway looking calm and waiting for Ron

He decided on calling it Dean since it his basically him but a part of him that never knew he had or did use like his middle name, but from time to time the little girl will pop by and check on him and help him on his training on how to focus his energy to one specific spot on his person and also how to control his powers on multiple spot he decided on calling her Alice but still he was not able to gain full control of it yet

He can heal himself since he had some much on his had now, but still focusing his power at one specific spot is still tiring and was not control it full he can draw it out in the begin of the fight but during it will disappear and will reappear in his time of need

Dean look at Ron through his hair "Are you sure you want to leave like this? Not telling anyone where you are going except your two friends and Mrs Possible just telling them you are going on a trip to rediscover yourself?"

Ron threw his backpack over his shoulder and marches towards the door he looked piss and angry for some reason when Dean looked at the TV he just smirked it was a news report about Kim Possible getting a reward for stopping Drakken failed plan

"Well I guess that answers my question, but still we are going away for a very long time are you sure that you don't want patch things up for you go?" he asked Ron

But all what he did was stop at the front door and looked over his shoulder "I think it time for KP to wake up and smell the cow shit that is around her, I don't have time anymore to babysit someone that is so blind to the truth off this world, that it actually sickens me, that we thought that everything was fine in the world"

Dean raised an eyebrow towards Ronald "How is the world really like Ronald" he asked with a toothy grin

Ron just continues walking down the hall "That the world has gone to shit, and I am the only one that can fix it now in a way of destroying it or saving it. It all depends on how the world plays it game, it better bring it's A game because I play for keep. I don't want last place anymore I want the whole god dam pie"

 **Few Days Ago**

Ron is lying in his bed watching some TV when he heard a knock on the door he switched it off and saw it was Kim he smiled at her

"Hi KP so I take it your mom said it okay to have visitors now?"

"Yes she did, Ron about the Drakken latest plan. I am sorry I did not believe you if only I believed you there where will not that destruction, I am quite glad that there were no people that got killed in the cross"

Ron felt as if he was slap in the face "Excuse me Kim, I think you heard you wrong. Did you just say that there was no death in Drew latest scheme?'

"No Global Justice told me, that nobody died in the diablo attack. So thank you Ronnie for saving the world if was not for you people would have died, and thank goodness that you survived" she hugged him tightly

Ron pushed her away from him like he was disgusted with her, he knows that she is lying he saw it for himself all the people laying on the ground blood spilling for the lifeless bodies children crying for their mother and father. Mother crying and holding their dead child in their arms

Ron bit his lip and the heart monitor start to beep very loudly telling that is heart rate is sky rocketing "What bullshit did they feed you Kim!" he shouted at her that made her step back in fear

"You got to be kidding me! I saw it on the Drakken monitors Kim, I saw the dead people on the streets, the people crying for their lost loved ones begging for someone to help them to fucking save them and where the fuck where you at a fucking dance hoping to get kissed!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Kim asked looking kind of confused

Then another person stepped in it was Betty showing her regular poker face towards the kids in the room "Is it not obvious Mr Stoppable? Drakken played a psychological trick on you hoping that it will destroy your fighting spirit, but lucky for us you saw it right through it"

Ann rushed in next in the room with a couple of nurses on her tail "What happening here? Ronald heart monitor is going of crazy like is he having a heart attack" she could see that Ronald is beyond angry

She shouted at her daughter and Betty with a furious angry mother voice "Everyone get out now, I need to attend my patient"

Before Betty left the room she gave a quick shot Ann "That strange Dr Possible I thought you are a brain surgeon not a cardiologist"

Ann gave her a meaning looking glare Betty put her hands in defeat and start walking out of the door

"Ron calm down? What wrong, what happen here that made your heart rate sky rocket like one of Jim and Tim's rocket projects " she asked Ronald hoping nothing is wrong with her surrogate son

He took a couple of deep breaths and steadily his heart start to drop down to normal levels he looked at Ann 'Dam Kim you mother is so freaking hot, if only she was divorced and into high school boys' he laughed at the thought

Ann notices this and knows from her experiences with Jim and Tim that Ron is having some evil thoughts in his now "So are Ronald what is so funny? Do you care to share with rest of us?"

The rest of the nurses decided to leave and let the two talk on what has happen the transpires just moment ago

Ron gave a meaning looking glare towards the door that made Ann stand up right "It nothing important right now Mrs Possible. Does Kim always believes the lies you tell her over the years"

"What are you talking about Ronald what lies are you talking about?" she asked in a very shaky voice

"That no one has died on Drakken latest scheme, why would you people do that, why the hell will you do that? She must know the truth! She cannot always live in this disillusions that you made for her, that when she goes on missions and save the world and miraculous nobody is hurt or died" he said in a very ice cold tone that made Ann a bit frighten to say the least

"Come now Ron, I don't know what you saw on you solo mission but it not what is looks like. So let us calm down and talk about this like adults"

"I am tired of treated like a fucking kid Ann. I almost dies a couple of days ago and now you lie to me in my fucking face, when I first woke up you told me that some people were not that lucky that some people actually died on you operating table. I know you did your best to save but don't tell me that they are nothing now. Like they never existed, I thought at least you will be straight with me Mrs Possible. But looks like I was very wrong about the Possible family" he looked at with ice cold eyes and a dismissive voice

' _Dam Ron why are asking these question now? You don't know that Global Justice made sign a contract that I can't say anything about death on Kim mission, or else they will take her away from us'_

When Ann walk out the door she looked at Ronald still glaring at her she just sighed "I don't know how it possible Ronald but in a couple of days you are going to be discharge from the hospital, I would like to know if you are planning to stay with us until parents comeback from the third honeymoon cruise" she asked in a sad voice wondering where is the lovable goofball son that she loved went

"No it fine Dr Mrs Possible, I have made other arrangements during the summer break, so I will only see you after then" he said with a smile on eyes and turning back the TV on

 **Present:**

Ron was standing outside the Middelton hospital he picked up cell and called a number when the person answers it

"Wade its Ron is this line secure if not make it so" he spoke calm like someone is following him

"Just give me a sec, there you Ron the line is secured. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get me contact with Yori; there is something I need to discuss with her. Oh one more thing Wade if you ever use that microchip that you implanted I will come to your house and destroy your system beyond repair. Do we understand each other well buddy" he hissed at Wade

Wade stammer a bit "Yes understand, disabling the microchip now. It done Ronald no will follow you from now on. I am sorry that I did that buddy but it was for you own protection, you must understand that"

"I did and that why I did not destroyed when it was used for something useful. But something has come up, I need to underground and do something's Wade, something that Kim must not know do understand me"

"Yes I do, I got hold of Yori for Ron do want to speak to her?"

"Yes please. Wade there is one more thing I want to say before I say goodbye" it sounded like he was saying goodbye forever for him

"Yes what is it Ron" he was getting scared at these wondering what Ron is up to

He looked up in the night sky and smiling at the words he spoke to his comrade "Thanks for being there for us, always making sure we are safe and that Kim could save the day, I really do appreciate it you are one amazing kid and always know you will have always my respect and whenever Kim in trouble call Yori and she will do the rest understand me"

"Yes and I do Ron and good luck on whatever you are going to do. I hope to hear from you buddy and not read that you dead in some gutter"

"Don't worry about me Wade just make sure Kim is safe, goodbye old friend" he pressed his phoned dead and talked to Yori

"Hi Yori look I need favour from you guys"

"Sure thing Stoppable-san anything for our savoir of Yamanouchi, how can we assist you today?" she spoke humbly towards Ron

"I need a secret ninja lift to a certain destination that is kind off the beaten path and needs to undetected by Global Justice"

"Are you returning to Yamanouchi for training Stoppable-san" she said with some hope in her voice

"I am sorry Yori there is something I need do something's before I come to you"

Yori heart sank a bit at those words "How can I help you Stoppable-san, it will be my honour to assist you on your adventures"

Ron smiled "Thanks Yori I owe you one, I need your help to locate I certain person and as well some transport to get there"

 **Few hours later:**

Ron is in a black helicopter flying over the Caribbean islands he was heading towards a certain single island that has rumoured to be haunted by evil spirits the pilot turned around and face Ron

"We are at the drop zone Stoppable-san, it time for you to on you mission. Good luck chosen one, Yamanouchi is all here to assist on you quest" the pilot gave the thumbs up

Ron grab the rope and saluted the man and jumped down on the rope and slid down towards the ground when he safely landed on the ground he gave the thumbs up to the pilot the chopper flew away at break neck pace

Ron stood there and looked at the familiar lair of Dr. Drakken he cracked his neck and put his mission face on _'I wonder if she here today, really hope that she not on vacation then he has to wait for her with fucking Drakken and his crazy rants, I guessed I should have ask if Shego was here'_ he thought to himself

He walked towards the large building not care if he is spotted by the Drakken camera in matter of fact he hope the Shelia was looking at them and that she come here and fight with him

While he walked someone he heard a very familiar girlish voice right next to him

"So are you sure you want to do this Ronnie? You know you can always back out from this there is no shame if you are scared" Alice spoke with some concern in her tiny voice

Ron glance a look at her and huffed "Look Alice I don't have time to play now, can you please go back and come back when I finished my business here"

She pouted at Ron words "You know I am not a child Ronald, I am the same age as you in matter of fact I am you so please talk to like I am adult"

Ron laughed at the words "Treat you like an adult, please how can I do that when you look like an 10 year old girl, plus you have showed me no respect at all since I know you so why must I show you respect"

He continue walk towards the front door of Drakken liar he look straight at each camera they are following him so someone is controlling them, but why has no one sounded the alarm

Alice stopped a few feet behind Ron "She's here, I can sense her" her face become dark her cuteness fade away with an evil smirk

"I know I can sense her as well, you took your time Shelia and here I thought I have to beat Drew entire guard squad to get to you" he turned around and to face Shego that standing behind him

She was not taking a defensive stance she just stood there wondering what the hell the buffoon is doing here

"Tell me buffoon what are you doing here and where is the princess? Or did you decided to go solo now?" she asked with her hands on her hips showing a bit of curves

Ron grin grew wider and wider "Well there is two things I want from you Shego, if you are willing to listen to them if you reject them both I will be on way, but if you have request for me I will listen to as well"

She raised an eyebrow she is now curious on what the Ron want but she know what she want from him "Okay I will listen to your request but only if you listen to mine first is that a deal"

Ron just bowed a little like an 18th century gentleman "Of course Shelia, ladies are always goes first so please tell me you request and I will see if I can fulfil your request" the way he spoke just now it sounded so eerie and a bit dark like he asking Shego to make a deal with the devil and the way he smiled towards her gave her some doubts about her request

But she swallowed hard "I want a rematch with you, right here right now all out. Don't worry I told Drew not to interfere with our fight

Ron stood up right and took a fighting stance "I thought you will never asked, so what are the rules can I say my requests after the fight is over if that is fine with you Ms Go"

The way he spoke totally freak her she stamp her feet and lit her hands up "Ron stop talking like that it totally freaking me out, the rules are go all out with powers. I don't tell me you don't have powers I know from our last fight that is bullshit and this not a death match I don't roll like that first one to give up or unable to fight is the loser other than that everything goes. Is that fine with you Stoppable" she hissed at him getting her game face on

"Very well I accept you terms" when finished the sentence both of them charge at each other at the same time

Shego swipe at Ron head like was trying to cut his head off his body but he simply ducked under it he bent down and lunged forwards trying bury his fist in Shego solar plexus but she moved to the left side of Ron she smiled at Ron she come back with powered plasma overhead right he simple just hop away and looked the crater the Shego had made

He whistles at what he saw "Damn Shego that some punch you are packing there, seeing that you are not holding it will be rude if I did" he mock her he lit his hands the same Shego did but except of green flames it is crystal blue flames coming out his hands

She was stunned at what she saw now that she look closer at his power it was beautiful the flame look like they are alive in his hands like there are dancing in them, unlike her power her green flames just looks like some flame flickering in the wind

"I believe you like my powers don't you Shelia" he smiled at her as continue to stare at them

Ron charge forwards to press his attack since she was distracted by his power he come in with a left upper cut but luckily Shego reflexes was quick enough to react in time she did a backflip and when landed she swore to herself to get distracted by his power but Ron keeping on his attacks he come in with a flurry of left and right towards Shego body

She blocked them with some difficulty but lucky for her one of Ron punches over extended and left his entire right side wide open to an attack Shego came in with a powerful kidney blow then a quick shot in the ribs in a span of two seconds

Ron could feel the shot of pain that Shego has dealt some damage to him now but he to suck it up, he does not care if his skin burned like hell by her power he could always heal it later for now he needs to focus on this fight that is happening now

Shego licked her lips she enjoyed giving some payback to Ron after the humiliating defeat that she got from him last week now it was Shego on the attack quickly follow her hit with a quick one two the face but he dodge it easily that smug look on his face pissed her more off she quickly elbowed him in the stomach the knock some wind out he drop his chin and left him wide open for a knee in the face it connected hard and Ron staggered backwards holding his nose

"God dammit that hurts like a mother fucker" he swear at Shego but she just smiled finally she getting some good hits in time to finish the job she quickly charge in came at Ron with a right plasma crossed

Ron just smiled at her "Got you bitch" he said in a dark voice that made Shego skin crawl he dodged the attack she saw that Ron nose is broken and hit was bleeding very badly but he smiled was beyond demonic

Ron leaned back and grab the hand that missed him and grab Shego other as well he head-butted he square on the nose when went back from the impact he pulled her back straight into his right knee when that connect in her solar plexus she is struggling to stand but he did not there he come down with a hard a left overhead punch striking her temple and with that she was knocked out and Ron won the fight

He smiled and raises his like a boxer claiming that he has won this bout and he look straight at Drakken and smiled at them

Drakken saw and hid behind his consoles and hope that this bogeyman does not come knocking on his door tonight

After a couple of minutes Shego start to wake up "Ow shit what the hell hit me" she said while she rub her head trying figure out what the hell happen

"Well look like sleeping beauty is finally awake" he teased Shego, when she turn around wanting to give Ron a mean looking death stare he threw an ice pack at her she caught it in mid air

"Where the hell did you get this?" she asked but he just smiled at her with signature goofy smile

"I think you know where I got it Shelia, don't be surprise we know that all Drakken henchmen talk a mean game but they are all pussies in front of the Ron man" he told in pride tone like he won something more today she just smile at the words he was correct while Drakken are good against a weak opponent but when someone though come along they all chicken out

"I am impressed Ron in more way than one" she looked at from the corner of her eye his nose was still a bit broken but I looks better 'Maybe he some healing power like me' she thought to herself

She sighed "So tell me Ronald what are you requests, let us get this over and done I need get a shower and need some sleep fighting against you is one tough task"

"Trust me you are also one tough opponent, I am just lucky that you fall for my trick it hurt like mother if you just kept on hitting my body with you plasma I would have caved in a after few more shots" Shego blushed he actually hit him with her plasma power usually people would dodge that and ran away but yet he stood there and took like a champ and Ron saw this a small grin grew on face

"What are you smiling buffoon" she growled at him

But did not stop his grin to grow wider and wider "You know you are actually very cute when you blush, oh don't worry about your plasma power on hurting me, It hurts a lot but it does not do permanent damage see" he lifted his scorch shirt and she saw his skin where she punched him with her powers there was no scratch on him but she also quickly ogled his tight abs and defined body she never knew that he had some nice muscles under those loose clothes

"Okay now Shelia about my requests, first you can reject them if you want I will not force on do to anything" he point a finger at her

"Trust me Stoppable I will not have you get your way with me if does not suit me" she growled a little showing him that she has some fight left in her

"Okay here goes nothing. My first is request will you please train me on controlling my power better like the way you do with you plasma power please" he lower his head and begged to her

She raises her eyebrow at him not fully understanding the request "Well the way I see it you are full control of those blue flames of yours?"

"Yes in moments of a fight but I cannot control like you do in a full fight it comes and go as it pleases, you are in full control of powers so please help Shelia I am begging you"

She stood up and looked Ron to see if he was lying to her "Fine I will train you on how to control you powers but you must swear that you will not tell anyone about this" she hissed at him with a plasma power finger close to his face he raise his hands in defeat

She step back from Ron and crossed her arms under her breasts "Good now that we understand each other on that front what is this other stupid request of yours I swear if you are going to ask me out we are going to play Ron goes ouch"

Ron dusted himself off and looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye "I want you to come work for me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Innocence**

Shego looked at him with her mouth wide open she could not comprehend on what the buffoon just said seconds ago

"So I take the silence as a maybe?" Ron shouted at himself and as well clapped his hands together to get Shego out of daze when she heard the clap she shook her head trying to get rid some cot webs in her heads

Ron walked past her like nothing is wrong in the world, she run behind and grab his shoulder and with a mighty heave she turned him around so that this buffoon can look in her Emeralds green eyes "What the hell did you just ask me Ron? Did I just hear you just say that you want me to work for you" she threw her hands to the sides "Look if you have not notice I am evil and you are a good guy, why the hell would I work for you?"

Ron look at her with dead serious eyes that made Shego step back "Tell me Shelia are you not tired of this pointless fighting" waving his arms around showing the general area "Always trying to take over the world and fight the princess and lose and start over, is this not getting boring for you? Don't you yearn for something more, something more satisfying?"

The question caught her off guard a bit but she sees where this is going "Yeah I am kind of tired but at least I thought one of Drakken plans might work, plus there is no other side I belong to so I don't have choice in the matter"

But his eyes become cold and dark "But that the thing Shego there is a side where you and I belong, where we will fit perfectly and shake this very world to its fucking core" he hissed the words to her

Shego raise an eyebrow towards Ron he is sounding like Drakken now on one of his rants "You see Shego there is a good and the bad but what about the middle, where the both sides fear to trend in fear of losing themselves in the grey"

"So you want me to be a neutral party settling disputes of the good and the evil side" she raise her hand in front of Ron face "Sorry Ronnie that sound still like a being a good guy but I will keep my promise I will train you in controlling your powers" she walked towards the entrance of the lair swaying her hips a bit

"That thing we will not be the good guys, we can be the bad guys as well. I don't know what but Global Justice is hiding something and I want to know what it is"

Those words stop Shego in her tracks she smile a bit "Okay you peak my interest a little bit so are trying to say, you Ron Stoppable are going to fight Global Justice to what end, last time I checked you and Global Justice are on each other friend list?"

"Yes I am to what end you ask? The reason is simple why did it take Global Justice so long to respond to your attack? Why did they not come to BN HQ to stop you guys it does not make sense. They have the power of the world behind them and yet they cannot stop you guys or keep you locked upped?"

"Sometimes Shego the people projecting the brightest lights have the darkest shadows standing behind them. Look I am not saying that I will destroy GJ but if they are not what they say they are then WE will bring them to their knees and show the world the truth"

She titled her head sideways now she is truly interest in this proposal that this kid is offering "Okay Ron I am in for a trails bases but if I smell a trap or it is not to my liking I will leave immediately, is that fair? So where do you want to begin after your training sessions?"

"Very well Shelia I accept you proposal" he smiled at her, he started walking towards the lair when he past her she turned and as well and they both walk side by side they both smiled wickedly as they walk

"After we train my powers we are heading to Japan to get some extreme training" he said calmly taking a pack of cigarette out and put one in his mouth he looked at Shego with dark intent eyes

She just smiled back and flicks her fingers and lit Ron cigarette "Fine by me I was getting bored with same boring training routine anyway"

Ron took a nice deep inhale of his smoke "Good I was hoping that you will agree so let the training commence Miss Go" he flicks the cigarette to the far side and smiled wickedly as they enter Drakken lair

 **2 Weeks later:**

Ron and Shego flying towards Japan they both where both please with the fruit of their labour as Ron trained him beyond measure to control his power before he meets sensei

Seeing Ron training hard to become a better fighter got her motor running to train as well she hate to admit it but she was slacking in the aspect of the training regime, her training was to fight Kim Possible but the last of couple of fights it did not satisfy her anymore it did not make her sweat or have her the hunger for a victory not until she fought Ron that night

She was so pissed when she lost she almost destroy Drakken lair all by herself it and she did not know why, not until Ron request to train him and after the fight and also seeing him train so hard made her pissed seeing the buffoon trying to be a better fighter she was missing a worthy opponent someone to push her beyond her known limits

Not on her watch she not going to let some dopey side kick beat her but yet as she thought _'He not a some side kick anymore he something else now, something that is awe inspiring but also that terrified her beyond believe'_ she saw moments when Ron pushed himself to become stronger in some points she thought was pushing himself to hard but yet he kept on going trying to become stronger but for who she wonder

In some moments of Ron intense training session she could swear that sometimes his eyes would change between the colours of blue, brown and the most terrifying of them the colour yellow those colour scared the shit out of her beyond believe

As they continue flying towards Japan Shego began to wonder what is up with Ron, over the weeks when he stayed at the lair he never interfered with her and Drakken plans, they talked a bit here and there in the lair when she not training him on control his power but she wants to know more about this enigma that is sitting across here

But on occasions he would make dinner for her to thank you for the training and his food was unreal each dinner that she got from him she begged him to come work her as her personal chef/sparring partner but alas he could not accept it

Ron just calmly looked at the clouds while they flew he could feel that Shego is staring at him "What is it Shego? Is something wrong?" he asked in a neutral tone he that sound like he is bored

"I am just wondering Ron, why did you became like this?" she asked out of her curiosity wanting to know more about him

"Like what Shelia?" he turned and faces her with an raised eyebrow

"You know?" she chuckled nervously she does not want to step on any yellow eyed land mines now "Wanting me train you to control your power and wanting to find out what Global Justice is up to, it just this changes are sudden. You know I am still used to the silly buffoon you not this serious bad ass all of sudden sitting across me"

He gave a weak smile and look at the clouds again "Well near death experiences changes people Shelia as you are well aware of that" he deadpanned

She felt totally ashamed on what she did to him; she cannot say enough how sorry she is to him but yet he was normal towards her like nothing has happen

"Ron I am sorry for that…" before she could a finished Ron chipped in

"Shelia just don't please don't say sorry for me. I don't need your sympathy; all I need is your skill Shelia Go" he said in a cold tone it made her cringe under those words

' _What is wrong with Ron? He is never like this, what is eating at him now?'_ she thought to herself looking for a couple of seconds at him

Ron lean back onto his seat for they are close to destination he felt uneasy about something but he could not put a finger on it he looked at the control panel and checked the GPS coordinates he saw they are close to Yamanouchi

"Shego let me drive, where are close to our training grounds" he sat upright and looking at her with some sadness in his eyes

"Okay Ron here you go, but where is this place? Are you taking me on a date?" she raised her eyebrow at him but she could see that it had no effect on him so she changed the subject trying to diffuse the tense air around Ron "I give it to you Ron it is beautiful place but I don't see any training place or any manmade objects"

Ron looked straight ahead of him but he cannot shake this uneasy feeling like something is watching him trying to suffocate him with something

"You can feel that can't you Ronnie boy? I hate to say it but looks like sensei won't be happy that we brought a guest with us. I think he knows we are close so be prepared for anything" Dean whispered softly into Ron ear like they want to keep a secret from Shego

Ron looked annoyed at Dean _'You know she can't hear you right? You are in my head so no one can hear you well unless sensei does his mystical monk thing on us'_

Dean face palmed himself "Oh right I forgot about that" he shed a small tear and hug Ron tightly that made him jerk the hovercraft a bit "I just feel so real around you Ronald that I can't believe that I am real and not some weird freaky guy living in your head" he said the last part in a dark tone

He just shrugged Dean off his shoulder and looked straight ahead when they flew over the next mountain they both see the Yamanouchi main building standing mystically in the middle of all the mountain and valley

All the students gaze upon the hovercraft landing in the courtyard some the students are wary and ready to attack the intruders if it need be, but they saw Ron climbing out the craft and breath a small sigh of relieve but the relieve was short-lived as the see Shego also jumping out the craft as well

All the students grab their staff and blades and surround the intruder's immediately Shego quickly raised her hands in the air showing that she meant no harm to them, well not yet at least

"Stoppable-san what is the meaning is this? Why have brought an outsider to our sacred grounds?" a very familiar female ninja spoke among the crowd of armed ninjas

Ron looked around the crowd giving each student a cold stare at them, some them of flinch for they have not seen this side of Ron not even Yori, she stepped out the crowd and stood a couple of feet from Ron

He just kept on looking at her with cold dead stare looking straight into her eyes, he could not help he's feeling something that keeping him on edge like he know something bad is going to happen "I seek to speak to the master Yori. I seek refuge for me and my partner here, we come in peace we only seek training not to have a bloodbath on our hands but if that is what you want I will fully accept any takers " he snarled at her and also lit his power in front of everyone to show he means business

Yori look at him with surprise showing all over her face "I will seek sensei now Stoppable-san, please wait here while I announce you arrival to him" she quickly dashed in the temple

Shego quickly dashed towards Ron but that quickly received some of the students taking a few steps closer to them with the weapons at the ready

"Ron I thought we are for some training, not to killed by ninjas" she quietly shouted in his ear not wanting to make the ninjas to attack them without reason

Ron gave her an evil eye "Now it not the time to speak Shego, I don't what but something is wrong here. Ever since we got close to this place I feel that I am edge that I am excepting something to bad to happen here" he looked at with sincere eyes "If something happen Shelia I will protect you no matter they are not like KP they actually killed before so if they do attack don't hold back"

Shego looked around and saw what Ron meant she could see in the student's eyes they have some darkness in them. They saw this world in it true form and taken some people off it as well she sighed at the fact she stick close Ron her eyes searching for any threat

Moment later a man in red and gold robe appear and the students gave way from to speak to Ron "Welcome Stoppable-san it is a pleasure to see you are well that you have some control over you MMP" he spoke in a sage voice

Ron felt that sensei is meaning something different in the way he talked to him "Sensei I and my partner Shego seek to train here"

Sensei raised an eyebrow to his young protégé "Why do you seek to train with an outsider Stoppable-san, you're always come to train here but bringing an outsider is quite pushing your authority Chosen One"

Shego lit her left hand want to get close and personal to this guy and teach him some manners but Ron stop her by putting his in front of her signal for her to stop

"I thought I can choose my allies on my own sensei?" he looked at Shego and gave a ghost smile "She has something that very few people have on this earth master"

"Is it her powers? Well that is true but..." before he could finish Ron chipped in and gave a wicked smile

"That not what I am talking sensei, this person" he step aside and like he showing her off to sensei Shego blushed a bit at the gesture that he making "She has my God damn respect, that is what very few people have in this world"

Shego was blushing fully she can't believe what Ron is saying about her 'I have his respect? I wonder what does that mean. I hope he not bullshitting this guy in order to sell me to train here?

"Very well Stoppable-san if that is you wish, but I have a question for you?" he spoke with some malice in voice

Ron quickly look over his shoulder to make sure she was okay "I know what you are going to ask sensei" the old man raised his eyebrow wondering if Ron knew what is coming "But I have only one condition"

"Very well Chosen One, this outsider can sit out of this fight" Sensei smiled as well seeing his protégé is on the correct path but yet something felt different about him somehow but he could not see what it is

Ron bow deeply "Thank you sensei I am truly grateful for your kindness" Ron walk to the middle of the crowd but Shego quickly jumped in front of him

"What the hell is going on here? Why did you ask him for me not to fight? I thought that is why you hired me to fight with you and for you" she snarled at him

"Look Shelia this one fight you need to sit out..."

"No you listen here buffoon I don't know what the deal here but I am going to fight whether you like or not" she snarled at him again lit her hands up

"Look Shego this is not the time to argue with me! I need you to trust me on this fucking subject" he hissed at her also lit his hands as well

Sensei look at the two arguing with each other and smiled at the sight _'those two are complete opposite to each other but yet there is something that they have in common this going to be interesting'_ sensei thought to himself

"Stoppable-san is you partner joining in the fight as well?" he asked to the two still fighting over about who eat the last piece of Ron cheesecake

"Look I am just saying I left one piece for you. I know that you love my desserts and that why I left you one in the fridge Shelia"

"That is a lie I saw you coming out of the kitchen with a piece, I thought since you are such gentleman when it comes to cooking you will left me a piece but alas there was nothing to be found in the fridge so you are the last person in the fridge so that tells me that you had the last piece" they where inches away from each other face glaring each other

Suddenly Yori pushed them away from each other and clear her voice "So Stoppable-san is you companion going to take part in the Chūsei kokoro no tatakai"

Shego looked totally confused at the those words she did not understand Japanese

Ron sighed "It means Fight of Loyalty this is what this fight is about. They want to see if I am willing to risk my life or your life in a match to see if you are loyal to this school and not give away the school secrets"

"Are you telling this a death match to see if I will not blab to the world about this?"

Ron looked at her with cool calm eyes "Yes it is Shelia, please just sit this one out I will handle this" he was turning to face the crowd when Shego grab his hand and turned him around

"Look Ron!" she growled at him "I don't need someone to save me if have not notice I can protect myself" she lit her powers to get her point across but Ron was unfazed by this gesture instead his cool eyes become dark and cold like it is foretelling a coming storm that is coming and that she needs to sit out of this one

But quickly as the stormy eyes came they went as well now they have changed to sadness Ron sighed "Look Shelia I know you can fight if it was other day I would have let fight but today something is different you can feel it too can't you"

Shego look around and calm herself she trying sense what the situation is now 'Okay Ron trying to keep out of this fight, but why does he not trust me or is it there something more to this fight than meet the eye? Well he has never lied to me before why would he start now?' she open her eyes and look at Ron with her eyes burning with determination

"Okay Ron I trust you on this" she walked past and followed Yori to where the master is standing she gave a quick glance back and spoke so that Ron could lip read "Don't die now partner"

Ron just smiled at those words finally Shego is starting to trust him a bit but now a new challenge is standing in front of him several students standing ready with staffs and dull blades at hand

Hirotaka step first into the centre with a blade at hand and with evil smile to accompany that sharp looking blade "Well so you are the chosen one I believe this is the first time we have met"

Ron returned the smile and look closely at that blade "Yes I believe so, if memories serve right we swapped places for a week"

"You are correct Stoppable-san indeed we did. But let us not discuss the past let us see what you have got oh so called chosen one" he sneered at him

Ron went into his jacket pocket everyone change into defensive he just smiled at their reactions he pulled out his favourite pack of cigarettes put into his mouth and titled his head to the side

All sudden a green plasma appear out thin air everyone turned to face Shego but she stood there her right hand on her hip and her left hand is shimmering of her power and everyone glared at her even Yori

"Look he wanted a lit for his smoke. It something we do he smokes and I am his lighter" she deadpanned at them we they look again at Ron he stood there look at the blue skies in the air and enjoying his smoke

"Are you guys done yet or are we going to fight" he inhaled his smoke and smiled at his enemies when they showed their determination he threw his smoke away and took a defensive stance

Before he knew it Hirotaka appeared in front of him, Hirotaka swipe his sharp blade horizontal at Ron eyes but Ron turned away from the blade before he finished his spin another student come from below and did a sweep kick

Ron quickly jumped over it _'Dam they are fast I got to step it up if I want show them that I trust Shego with my life'_ before he finished his thinking another student jumped and intercepted Ron with a kick to the mid section

It connected well Ron fell to the ground he quickly changed it into a roll when he was in a crouching stance another student come above him trying to bury her fist in his skull he side step her to the left, he planted his left into ground and quickly kick her on the nose

It connected hard Ron cringe at the sight her nose is bleeding very baldly he knows that he broke her nose but before he can say anything Hirotaka came again the sword he swing it quickly at Ron feet

Ron uses the girl face a spring board to lunch his foot at Hirotaka hands trying to disarm him but Hirotaka block Ron attack with his forearms but the kick was quite powerful it pushed him back a couple a feet

Ron quickly stood up in orthodox boxing style stance and look around him assessing the situation he is in he was quite surprise as he saw at least 50 students standing around him with bow staffs and dull training swords

' _Dam this looks quite serious I need to do something before things out of hand, maybe if I take out Hirotaka they will hesitated in attacking me?'_ he thought to himself but he got a quick response from a familiar voice

"That not going to work Ronnie boy, you need to do something so drastic that will make this people shit themselves lucky for you I have the answer for this if you are willing to listen" Dean smiled at Ron with grim smile that made Ron cringe a bit he never saw this side Dean before

Ron felt a punch in his stomach that took all his wind with him he look up and it was one of the students he smiled at Ron for he knew that this was an easy shot "Never take your eyes off your opponent so-called Chosen one"

Another punch came from Ron side into his face before he knew it four students are on him treating him as a tag team punching bag he has no chance to counter them at all he felt every punch

Each one of them is precise and has some power behind each shot when they jumped away from him Ron nose broken and bleeding quite badly he hold his ribs tightly 'I guess they are broken again' he thought to himself

He cough very badly he cover his mouth but when he look at his hand it is cover in blood all of sudden all the pain from the punched hits him all at once he screamed from the agony like a wounded beast he drop on one knee but his eyes were still focused on his enemies

The students could see in his eyes he might be down he has not given up this fight his eyes burn more intensely with anger and hatred towards them some of the students back away from the wounded beast not wanting to occurred it wrath up on them

A kick from the side below Ron chin was a sudden surprise and powerful enough to send him flying a few feet in the air and Hirotaka followed a spinning round house kick to Ron chest send him flying against a wall wherein he implanted himself in

Hirotaka spit on the floor showing disrespect to Ron not finding satisfaction on defeating the chosen one

"Dear Ronnie boy what are we going to do with you?" Dean asked Ron in a disappointing voice "Here I thought I have taught you something while we were at Drakken liar, but alas I was wrong"

Ron could barely open his eyes and look at Dean he tried to talk to him but Dean put a finger in front of his mouth hushing him "Don't talk Ron there is something we need to do now something that we should have done while we were at Drakken. I ought to trust Shego more I believe she could have stop us if need be" he cursed himself he clap his hands together and all sudden everyone freeze around them and Ron fell from the wall

"What are you doing Dean?" Ron asked him hoping to grasp what is going on here and what is Dean scared of, no he is more like terrified on what is going to happen

"Look Ron there is something you need to do, something that will change you forever" Dean grabs on Ron shoulders and look deeply into his brown eyes "You need to kill your innocence, you are too blind to see what need to be done, it is clouding you judgement"

Ron shakes Dean's hands off of him looking at him like he is some crazy person "What are you talking? Kill my innocence why, do I need do something like that? Is it not my innocence that keeps my sane and able to control my powers?"

"Yes you are correct but we need do something or else we are going to die here, can you not sense from them? Their bloodlust their hatred towards you, those people attacking you right now want you dead Ronnie boy"

Ron past Dean ignoring his wise words and trying to figure out how to fix this situation "There needs to be another way maybe if just use some of my powers I can defeat them?" Ron said trying to gather false hope not wanting to do this

"There is no other way Ron we need to this!" he hisses at him

Dean's eyes showing rage and unbelievable anger towards Ron he hissed at him "You are too innocent, you need to change or else we are not going to achieve anything if we stay as we are. Can you not see that Ronnie. Is it better to die here or is it better to die on our own god damn terms" he smiled at those last words it tasted like sweet honey as it left his lips

"He is right Ronald this is the only way how we are going to advance our training." A very cute and small voice sounded from a distance from the shadows

As both the stared in the shadows at the direction the voice came from they also heard small gentle footsteps from the shadows emerged Alice with a bright smile towards them

"He is right Ronnie in order to become stronger you need to kill me" she spoke in a soft tone

Ron look at her with some sadness in his eyes it true that Alice was kind of annoying at times but yet she had her moments where she motivated Ron to become stronger and a better person

She stood there in front of Ron with both her folded behind her back like a good little girl and Dean walked beside her and with a flick of his hand a knife appeared it before Ron can snap to it

He was holding the knife against Alice throat he was shock and could not believe what is he seeing

He started to shake "I can't do this! I am not some murder there has to be another way there is always another way" he shouted at dean that was standing a few feet away from them

His face showed no emotion at all his hair hid is eyes but Ron could feel it from him the anger the malice the hatred it seeped out of him like a black vile ooze and it surrounded them

Ron saw what Dean was now "You are a monster! You are not trying to save me, you are trying to destroy me!" he tried to throw the knife away but Alice grabs his hand and kept the knife gently against her throat

She spoke in a sweet and kind voice that soothed Ron somehow "You are wrong Ron, he is not a monster in matter of fact he is you. The true you but what are you seeing is all the emotions that YOU kept over the years" she looked up him with her big blue eyes "He kept all those emotions in checked for you. So that you can have a normal life with KP but now he is sad that I am going away"

Ron looked up again he could see it now a silver trail running down on Dean's cheek trying to fight back the urge to cry. He must not show any emotion now if he breaks now Ron will be flooded with emotion that he never felt before he will become something vile and disgusting something that is beyond his imagining

All of a sudden the area around them started to darken with a black and a tint of purple mist appear around them and a low deep voice can be heard behind Dean

"Come now you two don't be like that. We both knew that this was going to happen sooner or later" the dark voice hissed at them "So let me out so that we can have some real fun out here and show these people what fear truly looks like" the voice snickered

Alice just smiled at the darkness "Not yet Yono, he is not ready to face you yet but the time will come where you are going to fear this man" she whisper at the darkness like she is talking the wind

The darkness let a small chuckle "Me afraid of this runt, please you fools hope too much from this runt. He can't achieve anything; he is far too weak to take on the world. He will break before he even takes a step forward"

Dean fell onto his knees trying to keep the darkness from taking Ron "Ronald do it now! I don't know how long I can hold Yono from destroying your innocence"

"I don't understand if he willing to kill Alice I am more than willing to let him do it than me?" he asked them

"You can't do that! Yono is an outside force if you let him do that you will lose yourself in darkness and hatred and will never able walk in the light again! You need to do it Ron or else you will not be able to protect Shelia!" he begged Ron from the bottom of his heart

Alice looked upped at Ron and with her left hand caressed his face gently "It okays Ron it will only hurt a little in the begging" she whispered softly

"No don't do it!" shouted Yono his darkness rushed towards Alice

But she took the knife tightly and slit her throat from ear to ear Ron stood with eyes wide filled with horror as he slowly fell to the ground her eyes looked at Yono's she gave a small victorious smile at him

Ron let the knife slipped through his hands he just stood there as Alice blood ran out of her body the ground is now stained with her blood he could not believe what he is seeing in front of him

He knew he was going to take lives in his mission but for his first one to resemble someone so young and pure was not the way to go for him

He fell to his knees once again looking at Alice lifeless body he felt something coming up from the pit of his stomach he could not hold it back he vomited all over the place where he stood and some got on Alice as well

Dean smiled a bit "Thank you Kim you sacrifice will not be in vain" as he looked Yono, Yono looked back at him and the both of them smiled wickedly at each other


End file.
